A fresh start
by SuperNinjaNikki
Summary: I suck at titles BTW. Hitomi just moved to flowerbud, got a job, and met a cute guy. Shes just an adverage girl....with no idea whats in store for her...Rated T for some language. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters

Chapter1

The sun shown over Flowerbud village. The sky was clear and blue and the air was cool. I walked down the dirt path towards my new house. A map of the small village was in my palms. A few villagers passed me who greeted me with a wave.

I reached my new home; it was tiny, but it is all I could afford, even with the money my father loaned me. I opened the door. And flipped on the light inside. It only had a small bed, end table, T.V., table, a small counter space, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Well if you say it, it sounds like a lot, but it's pretty empty.

I put my luggage on the floor, and flopped on the bed. It was a pretty small bed, but I'll survive. I closed my eyes for a moment, when a knock on the door came. _These people notice things fast._

I got up and opened the door. A short girl with short shaggy hair stood. "Hello, I'm Ellen" she greeted. "I noticed a newcomer, so I decided to go meet you."

"Hi, I'm Hitomi," I replied with a smile, "I just came from the valley. It's just off of mineral town. I came here for a fresh start" Really because my parents made me.

"I have to get to work now I just wanted to say Hi real quick," Ellen said, "I live right down the road at the Blue Sky Ranch, stop bye sometime." Well that went quick.

"Okay, see-you," I waved as Ellen walked off. I then realized I should really find a job. The first place I noticed was a small café, Callaway Café. I was a pretty good cook, so this might be a good job for me. I opened the see-through glass door, into the bakery. The sweet smell of cake and cookies filled my nose.

I walked up to the counter were a blonde man stood wearing a black tux and shiny black shoes. "How may I help you?" The man asked with a warm smile.

"I'm looking for a job…" I glanced at his name-tag, "Carl, I'm a considerably good cook and I love sweets."

"I'm really in the need for a new employee, so your hired," Carl scrubbed the counter with a wet rag." What's your name?" I told him it.

"So you're just going to hire me like that?" I asked shocked. He nodded.

"Just come on Monday and then I'll tell your schedule then, k'?" He told me, "Well, I'll talk to you on Monday." I. nodded and waved goodbye, then left the store. I decided to head over to the beach, since it's just over the bridge

I reached the beach in less than 5 minutes, and walked onto the dock. I sat at the edge and took off my flip-flops and dipped my feet in. The ocean seemed to go on forever. Warmth flowed from the sun and onto my back. I bent back and lied on the dock locking up at the sky. Only one cloud was in sight, and the sky was the bluest blue. After a while I decided to head home.

I put my shoes back on. So far this is a pretty laid back day. I began my walk home when I saw a man walking down the path, heck, I mine as well say Hi. "Hey I'm Hitomi," I said holding out my hand, I then realized that was the biggest mistake I ever made. He looks up and smiled a really insane smile. He wore a freakish striped shirt and a vest with cargo pants and a stupid American flag bandana. "Hello!!!!!!!!! I'm Joe! I like fishing!! Do you like fishing!?!?!?!" He screeched. "Today's a nice day!!! I love summer!!! Will you be my friend!!!!!!!?????!!!!!!?!!"

"Um, no," I said and slowly walked way.

"Hey wait!!!!!!!!!" His voice rang loudly in my ears, this guy never shuts up. "I want to' come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please! Please! Please! Please! PLEASE!!!!!" He yelled. A few people stopped and watched his insanity.

"Uhhh, actually I have….business to do…." My face got warm, I keep walking.

"Stop! Can I just hang out with you for a little bit!!!!!!!!!!?" Joe screamed and jumped in front of me.

"Joe! Stop!" Another man came over. He wore camo and had a headband which held his chocolate brown hair. "Go back home, Joe." Joe listened and headed over to a wooden house down the road. "Sorry about my brother, he can be really annoying," The man said. "I'm Kurt by the way."

"I'm Hitomi," I greeted. "Thanks for getting him off my back." He let out a little laugh- a really cute laugh I might add. His hair blew a little bit in the breeze.

"No problem," Kurt smiled a little. "Well see-you around." I nodded.

"Hey wait!" I shouted to him as he walked down the path, my face reddened. "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Um….Sure…" He said nervously, "Well, um see-ya…" I said bye and sighed _he is soo cute._

R&R people!


End file.
